themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Script
So things are starting to look up for Gideon and Ellie after he asked her to dance at the Christmas ball. Oh, yeah, and we can’t forget that Mark and Paige shared a kiss underneath some mistletoe, and they seem to think a romance is blossoming between Connor and Jessica, too. Gabrielle finally revealed her heinous plan, and Winston has something up his sleeve, too. The Dixie Singers just returned from Christmas break, and they’re definitely not ready for drama. 'THE MUSIC BOOK ' Trista and Jessica are in their room, unpacking. Trista is chattering away. Trista: Yeah, our parents took us to L.A., which Gabrielle absolutely loved. She’s so obsessed with fame, honestly. I love her anyways. Trista’s voice fades into the background, since Jessica isn’t paying attention. Instead, she’s staring at Twitter on her phone. @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: HELLO, JESSICA. @JESSLARKDANCES: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: AW, IS THE LITTLE BABY GOING TO GO CRY TO MOMMY? @JESSLARKDANCES: NO. I CAN HANDLE YOU MYSELF. @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: I’M SURPRISED YOUR FIVE OTHER FOLLOWERS HAVEN’T COME TO YOUR RESCUE. GUESS THEY DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU. @JESSLARKDANCES: NO, THEY JUST DON’T NOTICE. NOW GO AWAY. Trista: Hey, what’s going on? Jessica: *quickly closes Twitter* Nothing. Trista: Are you sure? You looked kind of upset. Jessica: No, I’m fine. I’m going to take a walk, maybe get some coffee. You want something? Trista: Um, just a decaf misto with extra mocha. Jessica hurries out of the room. As she goes, music starts. Jessica: Everybody’s waiting '' ''Everybody’s watching '' ''Even when you’re sleeping '' ''Keep your eyes open '' '' '' ''The tricky thing '' ''Is yesterday we were just children '' ''Playing soldiers '' ''Just pretending '' ''Dreaming dreams with happy endings '' ''In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords '' ''But now we’ve stepped into a cruel world '' ''Where everybody stands and keeps score '' '' '' ''Keep your eyes open '' '' '' ''Everybody’s waiting for you to breakdown '' ''Everybody’s watching to see the fall-out '' ''Even when you’re sleeping, sleeping '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' '' '' ''So here you are '' ''Two steps ahead and staying on guard '' ''Every lesson forms a new scar '' ''They never thought you’d make it this far '' ''But turn around (turn around), oh they’ve surrounded you '' ''It’s a showdown (showdown), and nobody comes to save you now '' ''But you’ve got something they don’t '' ''Yeah, you’ve got something they don’t '' ''You’ve just gotta keep your eyes open '' '' '' ''Everybody’s waiting for you to breakdown '' ''Everybody’s watching to see the fall-out '' ''Even when you’re sleeping, sleeping '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes '' '' '' ''Keep your feet ready '' ''Heartbeat steady '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your aim locked '' ''The night goes dark '' ''Keep your eyes open '' '' '' ''Everybody’s waiting for you to breakdown '' ''Everybody’s watching to see the fall-out '' ''Even when you’re sleeping, sleeping '' '' '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' ''Keep your eyes open '' '' '' Jessica takes a shaky breath and opens the Calhoun Coffee door. The bells at the top jingle, and the place sounds busy. Jessica passes Winston and Gabrielle, the latter of whom watches Jessica as she goes by. The glee club is gathered in their usual classroom. Mark: I wonder what’s wrong. It’s not like Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel to call an emergency meeting. Drew: I’m missing lunch with Faith for this, so it had better be good. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel make their entrance. They’re wearing Sherlock-style capes and hats and carrying magnifying glasses. Gabrielle: *mutters* They look ridiculous. Ms. Handel: Dixie Singers, there’s a mystery afoot! Mr. Dominguez: The music book has gone missing! Devin: Please tell me this isn’t some lame team-building exercise. I’m all for a strong glee club, but a scavenger hunt is kind of lame. No offense. Mr. Dominguez: None taken. But we’re serious. The music book was missing this morning when Ms. Handel and I went to retrieve it and plan ideas for this week. Until it’s found, glee club cannot move forward. Paige: I understand the music book is important, but can’t you pick a theme without it? Ellie: *leans over and whispers* You’ll learn quickly—never question the music book. Ms. Handel: It needs to be found and fast. Without it, there is no glee club. Devin: *leaps out of his seat* Let’s get on it, Dixie Singers! Ellie and Devin lead the pack; Gabrielle trails at the end, looking bored. The glee club enters the Half Moon. Ellie makes a beeline for the music book’s case. Ellie: Magnifying glass. Danielle hands it over and gives one to Devin, too. Devin and Ellie peer closely at the glass case’s lock. Devin: No evidence of tampering. Danielle: Someone must’ve gotten a key. Jessica: Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel are the only people who have keys, and it’s not like they leave them lying around in their offices. Miles: We’re dealing with an expert here, then. Trista: Who would want to steal the music book, though? It’s not worth a lot of money, and it’s only useful to us. Ellie: Someone looking to play a prank on the glee club, I’m sure. Jessica: Or someone looking to exact revenge. Neal: What? Jessica: Think about it! We made Julie Watson awfully mad at Sectionals. What if she and some of her Boppin’ Belles snuck in here and stole the book? Drew: Great, it could be as far as Lexington by now! Devin: I don’t know… Your idea is good, Jessica, but a bit unlikely. You’d have to have a student I.D. to get onto campus. The Belles might not know that, so it’s doubtful they could pull off something so elaborate. Paige: So that means we’re back to someone playing a prank. Connor: Let’s not try and figure out who now; let’s just look for the book. Jessica: But we might need to know who stole it to find it. Trista: This is so frustrating! Devin: We’ll solve this mystery; it’ll just take some time. Let’s meet again at the usual glee club time. Come prepared with ideas. Jessica is sitting on a bench, staring at her phone. The camera zooms in over her shoulder and another Twitter conversation is seen. @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: WELL, HELLO, DAHLING, IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR PRECIOUS MUSIC BOOK HAS GONE MISSING. @JESSLARKDANCES: YOU’RE BEHIND THAT?! @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: YOU THINK I’D DO SOMETHING SO CHILDISH. HEAVENS, NO. BUT I SEE EVERYTHING. @JESSLARKDANCES: WHO ARE YOU??? @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: AW, THAT’S SWEET. YOU ACTUALLY THINK I’D SAY. THAT WOULDN’T KEEP THE MYSTERY ALIVE, DEAR JESS. @JESSLARKDANCES: WOULD YOU JUST BUZZ OFF? @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: OOH, LOOKS LIKE I STRUCK A NERVE. DON’T GET TOO STRESSED NOW. THAT’LL MAKE YOU EVEN WORSE AT DANCING. @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO LAY OFF THE STRESS-EATING, TOO. YOU’RE STARTING TO LOOK A LITTLE CHUBBY. ;) Connor: Jess? Jessica looks up, startled. Jessica: Oh, hey, I didn’t hear you coming. Connor: Yeah, I kind of figured. *peers closer* Is everything okay? You looked kind of freaked out a minute ago. Jessica: Yeah, everything’s fine. Connor: All right… well, are you coming to dinner? The dining hall is going to close soon. *confides* I lost track of time studying. I ''have to ace that geometry test. Jessica: You’ll do fine. And no, I’m skipping dinner tonight. I’ve got to, um, head to the library. Study for that geometry exam, too. Connor: Oh, you’ll do great. You’re much better at math than me. Jessica: Thanks. *pauses* Do you think I’ve gained some weight? Connor: Well, um, I’m not exactly the best person to ask. You’d be better off asking Trista or one of the other girls— Jessica: Just answer the question. Connor: Okay, maybe a pound or two, but you’re nowhere close to being fat. All that dancing keeps you thin. Connor reaches out and touches Jessica’s arm. Connor: Where is that coming from? You’ve never stressed about your weight before. Jessica: It’s nothing. I’m just worried for dance class tomorrow, that’s all. Connor: *looks doubtful* Okay… well, I’ll catch you later, okay? Jessica: Yeah. Connor hesitates and then leans over and kisses Jessica’s cheek. She watches him go and then heads back to her dorm—not to the library. Gabrielle strides into the stable. It’s dark outside, and as such, the stable is dimly lit. There’s a piece of paper stuck on Berry’s stall door. Gabrielle plucks it off and reads the note. She rolls her eyes and heads over to a ladder up to the hayloft. Winston is waiting on a hay bale, a lantern on the floor beside him. Gabrielle: You know, elaborate isn’t always better. Winston: I know. But I thought this would fit with that whole mysterious theme the Dixie Singers have thought up for this week. Gabrielle: Ugh, don’t even get me started. I wish I knew who stole the music book, though. I’d like to thank them. The glee club might be over if the book can’t be found. Winston: Well your thanks are accepted. Gabrielle: Wait, what? Winston: I stole the music book. Gabrielle: Are you stupid? It was way too risky, Winston. Winston: You just basically called the thief brilliant. Gabrielle: Yeah, well after the crime we already committed, anything big is just too dangerous. We could get caught at any moment. Winston: Relax, I was careful. It was easy to get Ms. Handel’s key and make a copy. I left no fingerprints and avoided the security cameras. Additionally, the music book is where they’ll never find it. We’ve finally accomplished our goal, Gabrielle. Now we’re both free of that glee club and I’ll have my revenge for my brother. The camera pans Jessica and Trista’s dorm room. Trista is sound asleep, but across the room, Jessica keeps tossing and turning. A digitally-altered voice is heard in voiceover. Unknown: Guess they don’t care about you… I see everything… That’ll make you even worse at dancing… You’re starting to look a little chubby. Jessica sighs and rolls over to face the wall. Her gaze looks worried. The screen goes black. The glee club, minus Gabrielle, is gathered in the Half Moon. Devin: All right, does anyone have any leads? Mark: Paige and I talked to security and checked the videos from the last time the music book was seen in the case up until it was found missing. There’s nothing. Paige: It doesn’t help that there isn’t a camera focused on the book’s case. Ellie: Right, well when we get the book back, we’ll have to make sure that’s fixed. Paige: But there’s a camera on the door to the Half Moon. Something fishy is going on here. It’s like the tapes were tampered with. Danielle: Then there’s nothing we can do about that. We’re at a dead end with that lead. Ellie: Okay, what else do we have? Connor: Neal, Ian, and I checked for fingerprints on the case. The case is clean. The only fingerprints we found were Mr. Dom’s and Ms. Handel’s, and there’s no way they stole the music book. Neal: We’re getting nowhere. It’s like the book just disappeared in thin air or a ghost took it. Trista: Okay, now you’re being ridiculous. Ellie: Don’t start fighting, please. Devin: It’s bad enough that, by the end of the week, we might not have a glee club. Ellie: That means we just have to try even harder to find the music book. Paige: I know I’m new and all, but does our future really depend on the music book? There’s dead silence as all the others stare at Paige. Paige: *holds up her hands* Okay, okay, it’s a big deal. Devin: I think we need to delegate teams to search for the book. Ellie: Good idea. The conservatory needs to be scoured. The various dorms need to be searched. Someone will need to check the student center. Connor: Jessica, Neal, Danielle, and I can check the student center. Devin: Ellie, I think you, Paige, and I should take the conservatory. Ian: I’ll help, too. Ellie: Okay, so that leaves Mark, Miles, Drew, and Trista to look in the dorms. You’ll only be able to check public areas, but if you see anyone suspicious, take note. Trista: *jumps up* Let’s get started! Music starts, and a montage of the various teams searching begins. '' '' Dixie Singers: H-Hey, H-Hey '' ''H-H-Hey '' ''Ooooh '' '' '' ''Trista: I’m the kinda girl who doesn’t say a word '' ''Who sits at the curb and wais for the world '' ''But I’m about to break out, about to break out '' ''I’m like a crook tonight '' '' '' ''I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly '' ''Now I’m like a bee and I’m hunting for the honey '' ''And I’m kinda shy but you’re super fly, yeah '' ''I could be your kryptonite '' '' '' ''Dixie Singers: Like ohh, ohh, ohh '' ''Light my heart up, baby, like a match stick '' ''Ohh ohh ohh '' ''And hit the gas quick '' '' '' ''Ready or not '' ''Here I come '' ''Where you at? '' ''The night is young '' ''In the crowd, the music’s loud but I will find you '' ''Ready or not '' ''Here I come '' ''I like your face '' ''Do you like my song? '' ''Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you '' ''Ready or not '' ''Ready or not '' '' '' ''Trista: Hello my name is… (Trista) '' ''Nice to meet you '' ''I think you’re famous '' ''Where have I seen you? '' ''You’ll be my William, I’ll be your Kate '' ''Livin’ like a fairytale '' ''We could have a palace right next to Oprah '' ''37 cars and a yacht down in Boca '' ''Take me away wherever you say '' ''Yeah we could be setting sail '' '' '' ''Dixie Singers: Like ohh, ohh, ohh '' ''Light my heart up, baby, like a match stick '' ''Ohh ohh ohh '' ''And hit the gas quick '' '' '' ''Ready or not '' ''Here I come '' ''Where you at? '' ''The night is young '' ''In the crowd, the music’s loud but I will find you '' ''Ready or not '' ''Here I come '' ''I like your face '' ''Do you like my song? '' ''Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you '' ''Ready or not '' ''Ready or not '' '' '' ''Ready or not, here I come, here I come '' ''You’re like a breath of fresh air in my lungs '' ''You and me dance from the night to the dawn '' ''Ready or not, here I come, boy it’s on '' '' '' ''Ready or not, here I come, here I come '' ''You’re like a breath of fresh air in my lungs '' ''You and me dance from the night to the dawn '' ''Ready or not, here I come, boy it’s on '' '' '' ''Ready or not '' ''Here I come '' ''Where you at? '' ''The night is young '' ''In the crowd, the music’s loud but I will find you '' ''Ready or not '' ''Here I come '' ''I like your face '' ''Do you like my song? '' ''Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you '' ''Ready or not '' ''Ready or not '' '' '' ''Ready or not (you’re like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) '' ''Ready or not (here I come, oh) '' ''Ready or not '' ''Ready or not '' ''Ready or not '' ''Ready or not '' ''Ready or not '' ''Boombada Boombada Boombada '' ''Ready or not! '' Jessica jogs down the running path at Calhoun. She has earbuds in, but the Twitter alert sound can be heard through them. Jessica stops and pulls out her phone. She takes a shaky breath as she stares at the screen. @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: SO I HEAR YOU BOMBED A DANCE ROUTINE TODAY… @JESSLARKDANCES: HOW? @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: I TOLD YOU, I SEE EVERYTHING. I HAVE EYES AND EARS EVERYWHERE. @JESSLARKDANCES: NOW YOU’RE BEING CREEPY. AND WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU IF I DIDN’T DO WELL IN DANCE CLASS TODAY? @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: BECAUSE IT MEANS YOU’RE NOT AS PERFECT AS YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE THINKS. @JESSLARKDANCES: DID I EVER SAY I’M PERFECT? @THEYOUNGNBEAUTY: NO. BUT I’M HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW YOU’RE UGLY, DUMB, A TERRIBLE SINGER, AN AWFUL DANCER, AND FAT. Jessica’s eyes fill with tears. She shoves her phone back in her pocket, turns, and runs back towards the main campus. As she passes the student center, she almost runs into Ellie. Ellie: Oops! Sorry, Jess—hey, are you okay? Jessica: Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry to almost run you over. Ellie: It’s totally fine. But are you sure ''you’re fine? You look like you’ve been crying. Jessica: That’s just the cold air. It always makes my nose and eyes run a bit. Ellie: Okay… Jessica: I’ve gotta go. Jessica runs on. Ellie stares after her before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. Ellie: Hey, Connor? …Listen, I think there’s something up with Jessica…Okay, good, I’m not the only one... Anyways, I think you need to go talk to her. She just ran by me and looked like she was in tears. I’m sure she was headed for her dorm… Yeah, no problem. You’re welcome… Okay, bye. Connor heads into one of the girls’ dorm. He’s stopped by the RD at the desk, who he speaks to briefly. Then he heads upstairs and down the hall to Jessica and Trista’s room where he knocks on the door. Connor: Jess? Are you in there? There’s no answer, so Connor knocks again. This time Jessica opens the door. Connor: Hey! Um, I was wondering if you wanted to walk into town with me. We could get lunch. Jessica: No, thanks, I’m not hungry. Connor: Oh. It’s just…we haven’t had much time together, just the two of us, since we all got back from break. I miss talking to you. Jessica: *sighs* Ellie called you, didn’t she? Connor: What? No! Well…yes. Jessica: Look, Connor, I’m fine. Connor: Ellie said you were crying. Jessica: Oh my gosh, I told her I wasn’t. I had just been for a run. It’s cold out, so my nose and eyes were running a bit! Big deal. Connor: Okay, I’m sorry. Do you want to hang out? We can go to the coffee shop or see if there’s a good movie playing at the student center or— Jessica: I’ve got to get to the dance studio. I ruined a routine this morning, so I want to get some more practice in. Connor: Oh. All right. Well, I’ll see you later, I guess. Jessica: Yeah, I’ll see you in class. She heads back into her room and firmly shuts the door. Connor sighs and heads back downstairs. The glee club sits in the classroom, moping, except for Gabrielle, who is filing her nails. Devin and Ellie slump into the room. Ellie: Well, this is it. Our last glee club meeting. Danielle: This is so sad. Neal: I can’t believe it’s just…over. Drew: Guess we’re going back to being completely unpopular. Devin: I feel so bad. We’ve let Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel down. Paige: Are they going to get fired? Ellie: Hopefully not. Oh gosh, now I feel even worse. Connor: C’mon, guys, we still have one day left. We can do this. Let’s look every place the book couldn’t possibly be. The Dixie Singers perk up enough to run out of the room. Gabrielle stays behind and pulls out her phone. GABRIELLE: WINSTON, YOU’D BETTER REHIDE THE BOOK. THE DOUCHEY SINGERS ARE BOUND AND DETERMINED TO FIND IT. WINSTON: WELL, THAT’S GOING TO BE KIND OF HARD, CONSIDERING THEY’RE LIKELY SEARCHING THE CONSERVATORY RIGHT THIS SECOND. GABRIELLE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WINSTON: THE BOOK’S IN THE AUSTEN CONSERVATORY. GABRIELLE: WHAT??? WINSTON: IT’S IN AN AIR DUCT. THAT’S HOW I AVOIDED THE CAMERAS. I CAN’T COME TO GET IT WITHOUT ANYONE SEEING ME. GABRIELLE: WELL, THE GOOD NEWS IS, THERE’S NO WAY ON EARTH THEY’LL CHECK THE DUCTS. WINSTON: I’VE GOTTA GET TO PRACTICE. TTYL. GABRIELLE: TTYL. Gabrielle slides her phone back into her pocket and then saunters out of the classroom. She looks up and down the hall as her fellow Dixie Singers run here and there. Gabrielle covers a smile and shakes her head. Mark, holding Paige’s hand, skids to a stop. Paige: What? Mark: Oh, no. Paige: Tell me! Mark: Let’s gather the others first. The Dixie Singers have formed a huddle. Ian, Trista, and Danielle hurry to join them. Ellie: Okay, we’re all here. Mark: I really hate myself for this, but I just had a thought. The thief isn’t shown on the cameras trained on the Half Moon’s doors, correct? Miles: I’m pretty sure you were the one to tell us that. Mark: Well there’s only one other way to access the Half Moon. The air ducts. Gabrielle looks momentarily startled; she recovers quickly. Devin: Do you really think that’s possible? Mark: I’ve seen a ton of spy movies. I honestly think it’s how the thief got to the book. Jessica: But that doesn’t mean the music book is still up there. Ellie: No, but it’s worth a look. Let’s go tell Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel. They can help us get access to the air ducts. I think we should form a team of three Dixie Singers to go look. Devin: Ian and Danielle, you two come with me to talk to Ms. Handel. I know she’s in her office. Ellie: And I think Mark, Trista, and Jessica should be the ones to search the ducts. Trista: Awesome, let’s go get ready, guys. Connor: Jess, bring your cell, okay? We can guide you through the ducts so you don’t get lost. Ellie: Let’s do this! Mark leads the way through the air ducts. Jessica, her cell phone pressed to her ear, follows. Trista brings up the rear. Jessica: All right, we just turned left at that T you mentioned. Mark: I’m not sure I’m the best man for this job! These ducts are kind of small. Jessica: Shut up, Mark. Connor said that we need to go until we see the second extension on our right. Trista: *fans herself* Can we hurry this up a little? It is so warm up here. Mark: Here’s the second duct on our right. Jessica: All right, Connor, now what?... Okay, Mark, a couple feet this way, there’s an exit. Mark: Well, actually, we can start heading back. Trista: Why? Mark: *lifts a book* The book was just laying here. Jessica: Oh my gosh! Trista squeals. Mark covers his ears. Mark: Um, ow! Jessica: Connor, we found the book! The excited members of the glee club can be heard over the phone. The camera jumps to them, jumping around and celebrating. Gabrielle crosses her arms over her chest and frowns. She pulls out her phone and starts to text Winston and then stops. The screen goes black.